


D is Definitely not for Date

by JaineyBaby, Pandadorable



Series: The ABC's of Dormestics [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asking Out, Dinner, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Unilock, because i don't know how the alphabet works apparently, john really wants this to be a date, posted first time around with no tags, sherlock breaks the ice, tags go here, there may be a dpt2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandadorable/pseuds/Pandadorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock takes a leap of faith and John Watson is not one to disapoint</p>
            </blockquote>





	D is Definitely not for Date

**Author's Note:**

> I would really love to thank Arsekat for volunteering to beta these for me and being just generally amazing! Going back soon to fix the previous chapters. 
> 
> Thank you all for all the love and support!!!

“You should have dinner.” 

"You must have dinner sometime, y'know. Actually eating once in a blue moon is acceptable. It wouldn't kill you." John grinned over the top of his textbook, his reading glasses sliding down his nose a bit. They aged him a bit, but Sherlock didn’t mind. He kind of liked it. It made him grin back a bit sheepish.

“Well, that’s what I’m saying. You should have dinner.” His voice faltered. It wasn’t like they didn’t eat together all the time anyways. “With me. You and I should go have dinner.” He felt the heat creep up his chest and spread across his neck. He steeled himself for mockery as he glanced up from his microscope. He was met with bright blue eyes and a warm (fond?) smile. 

“Yeah, I think you’re right.” The blonde shoved a pencil between the pages to hold his place and stood and stretched, his jumper coming up to reveal a small flash of tanned hip and abdomen. Picking his jacket up off of the back of the desk chair, he turned to his roommate. “It’s a date, then.” 

The word ‘date’ did something to Sherlock’s stomach that he would have gladly chalked up to hunger, but that small bit of skin and hip and warm blonde fuzz still swam dangerously behind his eyes. Maybe it was in fact, still hunger. 

“We don’t have to call it a date.” He muttered, placing his current slide away into a foam case and moving to retrieve his own coat. Long panels of charcoal wool swept out around his shins and he pushed the curls at the back of his neck from under the collar. 

“I don’t know… I have been told, I’m fairly charming on dates.” John gave a wink and shoved his hands deep inside of his rugby jacket to prevent them from shaking a little bit. This how ever, didn’t seem to mollify his friend. “Or it doesn’t have to be a date.” He tried to reign in the disappointment in his voice. 

The taller man seemed to hunch in on himself, huffing slightly. “Well, it doesn’t have to start out as a date.” 

John looked up at him, the corner of his mouth pulling up a little. “I could agree to that. Alright, Sherlock Holmes! This is definitely not a date… for now.”

"For now..." Sherlock repeated. 

"So, shall we, Mr. Holmes?" 

"Why, certainly, Mr. Watson."...


End file.
